Harry the Homicidal Maniac
by MKwitch
Summary: Harry Potter goes missing, Draco eventually finds him, but he's not the person who he used to be. Soon Draco gets sucked into his madness as well.


Harry Potter was missing.

Everyone had looked high and low for the Boy-Who-Lived, yet no one could find him.

His friends had insisted that he probably just needed some time alone. After all, he had just killed the Dark Lord, a little bit of time off couldn't hurt, could it?

No, the problems started when he failed to turn up several days later. Everyone was in a tizzy over what happened to their Chosen One. But nobody was able to locate him.

Point-Me spells failed, tracking devices showed nothing, and even tracing his magic wouldn't work!

After a couple of months, though, people started to calm down. Within the year, nobody was even bothering to look anymore. The world moved on without Harry Potter.

Then the problems started. The Dementors at Azkaban started acting up. Trolls were coming down from the mountains and invading cities. Even the giants, who had been on the side of the Light, began to attack people.

It was time for the Chosen One to return.

It was at another meeting of the Order of the Phoenix that they came up with the solution. There was only one person who always seemed to know where Harry Potter was, if only to jeer at him. Draco Malfoy had displayed an uncanny ability to locate the Boy-Who-lived while at Hogwarts.

He now worked as an Auror, so hiring him to find Harry wasn't that difficult. What was difficult was convincing him that Harry Potter needed to return.

After many hours of arguing back and forth between Draco and Hermione, Malfoy finally saw reason, and agreed to do it, on the condition that he get a reward upon the safe return of Potter.

So Draco Malfoy set off to find the Boy-Who-Lived.

It took a long time, but eventually he found signs of Harry's magic in a small muggle city. Oddly enough, the more he researched the city, the more apparent it was that Harry had been there. There were murders all over the place, and the police couldn't find any trace of the killer. Clearly, Harry's 'Saving People Thing' had brought him here to try and help the poor souls of this city.

After more researching, and a couple of well worded spells, Draco was able to use the faint traced of magic to deduce and triangulate the location of Potter. His methods eventually brought him to a tiny, dilapidated house labeled '777'. Draco smirked at that. Of course the man would have chosen that number. It fit.

Knocking on the door, Draco steeled himself to once again come face-to-face with his arch nemesis.

But the man who opened the door couldn't possibly be Harry Potter. He was tall and pale, with bags under his eyes.

"H-Harry?" he stuttered. This must be the wrong house.

The man glared at him for a second, before yanking him inside and quickly shutting the door.

He stared at Draco a bit longer before suddenly whispering dramatically, "Did the dog send you?".

The man looked around twitchily, before grinning and, without even waiting for an answer, asking politely, "How can I be of help to you today?"

This was not the Harry Potter he knew. This man was as thin as a rail, all sharp angles and bony limbs. Comparing his hair to a rat's nest was only an insult to rats! But the most different thing about him was the eyes. Gone were the soulful eyes of Lily Potter, and in their place were the eyes of a madman. A ruthless killer. A truly insane man.

"What are you going to do now that you've gotten an eyefull, call me _wacky_?!" he exclaimed rudely.

"What? No! You aren't wacky, you just look... different... is all." he finished lamely. Draco didn't want to get on this man's bad side.

The man stared at him suspiciously before deciding to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Johnny, but you can just call me Nny for short." He held out his hand.

Draco was puzzled, to say the least. This man was giving off waves of magic that were the exact same as Harry Potter's. But this just couldn't be him. It, it just _couldn't_!

But, being the polite man Draco was raised to be, he carefully extended his hand to 'Nny's', but before he could get a single word in, the man exploded, "Don't touch me!".

He retreated scowling at Draco and nursing his hand as though it had been burned.

He was really, truly worried now. This man didn't look like he could fight the Dark Lord. In fact, he looked like he might just join him instead!

Draco Malfoy was really starting to regret taking this mission now. Harry Potter was completely insane! The more he stared at him, the more apparent it became.

Taking his eyes off of Harry for a moment, he decided to look at his surroundings.

It was so... dingy!

The furniture was spartan at best, and decrepit was the only way to describe the walls. There was a tiny TV on top of a stand in one place, and a ratty looking couch in front of it. And... wait, was that a blood stain on the wall? He shuddered at the thought.

He turned to look at Harry again, only to find him gone. The door labeled 'Basement' was ajar, so Draco decided to check if Harry was down there. That might just have been the worst mistake of his life.

The basement was dark. Very dark, indeed. Draco fumbled along the wall for a light switch. He found one and flipped it into the 'on' position. There was a blood-curdling scream. No lights came on.

Draco shuddered. This was getting wierder by the minute! Nevertheless, he continued down the rickety, pitch black staircase.

There was a light at the end of the stairs. Draco walked towards it cautiously. Inside the room, it was even worse than upstairs! Far, far worse.

Various torture machines were scattered throughout the room. The smell of blood was fresh in the air, and there were the most horrible sounds of the machines doing there work. But the worst part of it all was the man strapped into some sort of strange device, sobbing as Harry screamed at him and shoved various items in his face.

"IS THE MILK STILL GOOD?!" he shouted at the poor fellow, while holding a glass of milk up to his lips.

Then Draco's Auror training kicked in. He quickly ran over to the trapped man and put himself in between him and Harry.

"Why are you doing this to this poor guy?" Draco questioned.

"I just wanted to clean out my fridge!" Harry pouted.

Draco had had it up to _here_ with this so-called 'Nny's' shenanigans! He was going to drag Harry back to his home even if it killed him!


End file.
